The Twisted Whiskers Show
The Twisted Whiskers Show is an American computer-animated comedy series based on the Twisted Whiskers greeting cards created by Terrill Bohlar. It began airing as the first program of the Hasbro/Discovery TV network, The Hub (formerly Discovery Kids) on October 10, 2010. 26 half hour episodes of the CG series were produced by DQ Entertainment, MoonScoop Group and Mike Young Productions and distributed by Taffy Entertainment. The series is rated TV-Y7. Characters *Broken Bear - A bear whose tagging by wildlife authorities placed him under the delusion that he was abducted by aliens. As a result, Broken Bear expects the aliens to return so he can be taken again and serve them as their leader. *Cambridge Kitty - An alleyway psychologist, offering his scientific opinion to whoever comes for his guidance. *Cutie Snoot - This little kitten has pink fur, appearing cute yet with an evil streak on her. *Dander - A cat who was used to "the good life," lives with a woman who works in politics and foreign relations. Anything outside his kitty cat world is approached with a naïveté that gets him into trouble. Usually seen with his pal, Yawp, they are on a continuous saga to get back home after falling off a moving truck. *Dine & Dash - Two streetwise alley cats with matching black and white "prison" stripes, Dine is the fast talking leader and Dash the lovable dope. The two usually go to get lengths to get food from stealing to conning. *Flouncie - A large dog with a self-image problem and wants a playmate, seeing herself to be dainty despite being strong enough to unknowingly kill any unfortunate animal she befriends. *Gasper - Tiny Head's pet gold fish and victim of his friend's unintentionally harmful tokens of kindness. *Goosers - A consummate yellow lab who is loyal and trustworthy. He usually has to deal with protecting his owner Claude, or something the man holds dear, from some strange occurrence. *Ird the Bird - A blue jay with a deep voice, Ird makes a cameo in most episodes and serves as an antagonist in some. *Jack - An intellectual terrier with glasses, taking them off while in the presence of his owner. *Mister Mewser - A shut-in house cat with tuxedo markings who lives in a huge Victorian mansion, the fate of its owners never revealed. Seeing himself more as a sophisticated human, Mewser keeps mice as indentured servants and enjoys watching old Westerns. *Sinister Squirrel - A crazy squirrel identified by a chunk of fur missing from his tail. Known as an enemy to Goosers and Ird. *Smidgeon - He's Mister Mewser's little mouse butler. He and Mewser like each other more than either would like to admit. *Tiny Head - A full-grown tabby cat with a kitten-sized head, Tiny Head is an eternal optimist whose talking often makes him oblivious to everything around him. *Von Ripper - A shark-faced guard dog with a silvery gray coat, and a mouth full of nasty sharp teeth. He usually serves as an antagonist most of the time. *Yawp - Although this feisty little puppy can't talk, he's definitely not short on personality. *Zippy the Greyhound - This retired racing dog is shell-shocked from too many years on the track. The littlest sound causes him to bolt, usually into something painful. Category:Hub Shows Category:Animated Category:Original Programming